1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door closer or the like having a housing, whereby a cover can be mounted to the housing and whereby each front side of the housing is closed by an end cap, which has an end surface oriented towards the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such door closers are very well known. The housings, which accommodate the actual door closer mechanism, generally are visually not very appealing and they can only partially be adapted to individual customer needs. Very often, it is especially disturbing that the housing does not seem to be homogeneous.